A Place to Belong
by Miaka1977j
Summary: A person from Yuki's past appears. How will this affect Yuki? Will Tohru make a choice?
1. Prelude to a Kiss

A Place To Belong  
  
I do not own any of the chars from Fruits Basket  
  
It was a bright and warm day out. Tohru was hanging out the laundry and thinking to herself about the last few weeks. "So much has happened," she though, "but everything is back to normal." She smiled and continued humming her tune oblivious to the two boys watching her.  
  
Yuki and Kyou Souma stood on different sides, as they have most of their lives. The only thing they seemed to agree on was Honda Tohru. They could not quite put their finger on what it was about her, but since she became part of their lives everything seemed to be different. Better even. Before her arrival you could not put those two in the same room together without a brawl starting, never mind living together. It had been almost a year and it had definitely been a year of changes.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" sang Shigure, "You have mail from Misa!" Shigure sat in the door holding the letter out for Yuki to grab. He laughed to himself as he walked back inside. "This could get interesting," Shigure thought to himself, "Probably just what he needs."  
  
Tohru came in the house to prepare lunch. Yuki was sitting in the kitchen reading his letter. He folded it up and walked out of the room, saying nothing to Tohru. She was a little surprised, Yuki usually always said something to her when he saw her. Kyou came in to see what was Tohru was making for lunch. "Kyou-kun who is Misa?" Tohru asked him.  
  
"Misa huh? Well she is Kisa's older sister who went to study in America a few years ago. She and Yuki used to be really close, but I really don't know much about her myself." He answered. "What's for lunch?"  
  
"Umm.." Tohru answered, lost in thought. Kyou watched her nervously. He was nervous she was catching a cold again and immediately went to feel her forehead. Yuki walked into the room and looked at the two questioningly.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Kyou asked Tohru.  
  
"Are you sick Honda-san?" Yuki asked, concern all over his face. Tohru blushed and told the two boys that she was fine.  
  
Kyou turned to Yuki. "So what was in the letter from Misa?"  
  
Shigure walked in behind Yuki. "Misa-san is coming for a visit! She is all done with school and coming home. Aren't you excited Yuki?" asked Shigure.  
  
Tohru looked at the group and smiled. She wasn't sure who Misa-san was, but was certain that if she was part of the Souma family, she would be great. She didn't know why she felt uncertain earlier, but she decided it was silly and went on with the lunch preparation.  
  
Shigure looked to the three of them. "I sense the wind of change coming," he thought to himself, "I wonder how Tohru-san will be after this?"  
  
End of Prelude  
  
Please feel free to review and let me know how you like it so far. I have only seen the anime, and this is my first Fruits Basket fic. 


	2. Yuki's Memories

A Place to Belong  
  
I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket  
  
Yuki stared at the letter from Misa again when he went to his room. It had been 3 years since he saw her last. He knew why she was sent away. Akito would have beaten her, probably worse then any of the others, since it concerned Yuki. It would have been constant torture, unrelenting. The only thing stopping him from jumping on her right away was that it was Yuki, and though he never gave much concern for the others, he didn't want Yuki's displeasure. But everyone knew Akito, and his temper could not be held for long. He thought back.  
  
"Yuki!" Misa cried running into his arms. Yuki transformed into his mouse figure and Misa held him close as she cried. She knew since she was Kisa's sister, but she herself was not one of the juunishi. "They are sending me away! I don't want to leave you!" Yuki looked at the girl sadly.  
  
"Misa-san, it will be for the better. You don't want to stay here when you have a chance to be free." More then anything Yuki wanted that same chance for himself but accepted the fact that it would not happen. Misa was the first girl to get close to him who was not also a member of the juunishi. They had developed first a friendship, then it deepened into something more. Other family members started to notice, and wondered what would happen to the poor girl once Akito found out. Yuki wasn't oblivious to the fact that Akito would be mad, but just like everyone with the beginning of love they felt invincible. Then Akito started getting violent with other people, like Momiji for no reason at all and it became obvious to everyone that this was his way of taking out his aggravation.  
  
So the young couple cried together, and as much as Yuki did not want her to convince her to go, in his heart he knew he would not be able to see her get hurt. Not over him, and she deserved better. Finally she convinced him and after he transformed back, they shared a kiss and she left. That's the last he saw of her. He made sure to be at the airport in a spot where he could see her but she couldn't see him. He felt is was better that way.  
  
Three years later. "So much has changed." Yuki thought to himself. Why wasn't he more excited at the thought of seeing Misa again? The answer was simple. Tohru. She touched him a way no other had. It was pure and true. He loved her with everything he had, since the first night when he dug her mothers picture out from the landslide. She represented everything that was good, and helped him to begin to love himself. Not to mention everything she had done for the entire family. She had such a bright light radiating from her all the time. To know Tohru was to love her. So many times he wanted to tell her how he felt, and though it was obvious to everyone, because of his past relationship with Misa he never did. Akito was mad enough, if he knew there was a relationship.Yuki shuddered at the thought. He loved Tohru too much to let anything happen, and felt she deserved better. She deserved a relationship with someone who she could embrace, and they could embrace her back. He could never give her that. So he just watched, and loved her from a distance. It had to be good enough.  
  
He walked downstairs and saw Tohru studying. She looked so pretty when she was concentrating. "Honda-san, need help?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Oh no Yuki-kun, I would not want to bother you. I am almost done anyways." Tohru answered. "Yuki-kun are you excited over Misa-san visiting? Kyo-kun told me you were very close." Tohru asked quietly.  
  
"I am happy to see her again, it has been a long time." Yuki answered wondering why the air suddenly felt heavy.  
  
"I see. I am so happy for you! I will plan something special since this is such an occasion!" Tohru smiled brightly at Yuki. Though inside she was not smiling. She didn't know why she was feeling this way over someone visiting. This would be great to meet another member of the Souma family. She just had to keep telling herself that.  
  
Yuki wanted to touch her face, kiss her cheek, tell her how he felt. He saw his hand reaching out, needing to touch her.  
  
"Yo!" Kyou called walking in the room. He saw Yuki's hand move quickly away. He felt a pang of jealousy, and had to push down the urge to start a fight. He had been trying to fight less since the incident a few weeks ago, and though it was tough, they had been doing a great job of getting along. "Shigure wants to see you." He addressed to Yuki. Yuki excused himself to Tohru and walked out of the room. "Damn mouse." Kyou muttered. He ated to admit it but he was rather curious on what Yuki would do with Misa coming and he was even thinking this could be his opportunity to tell Tohru how he felt. This could be his chance.  
  
Please let me know what you think! I plan on bringing in more characters also, and I am really looking forward to some feedback!!! 


	3. Tohru's Relavation

I do not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket.  
  
The day of arrival was here. Tohru jumped out of her bed and started her morning preparations. "I wonder what today will bring." She said to herself. She heard moving around downstairs and realized that the others must be already up. She ran down apologizing to everyone for being the last one up. "Is Yuki-kun still sleeping?" she asked Kyou and Shigure.  
  
"No, he is outside waiting. It is almost time for Misa-san to arrive." Shigure answered. He watched the young girls expression with amusement. It changed back to her normal smile quickly but for a brief moment he saw her worried face. Kyou went back to eating, not noticing anything at all.  
  
"Yuki-kun must be very excited for Misa's visit." Tohru said. "I am going to run to the store so I can get things for tonight's special meal."  
  
"But Tohru-kun, you have not yet had your breakfast." Shigure mentioned.  
  
"It's ok, I am not hungry yet and I already overslept. I should be getting things started already." Tohru went to get her coat and stepped outside and saw a car pull up. The door opened and a beautiful blond haired girl stepped out. She was tall and elegant looking. She grabbed her bags and saw Yuki. For a moment, both stood just staring at each other and then she ran towards him.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" she yelled. She ran to him and grabbed his hands. "It has been so long, and you look almost the same as you did when I left! Yuki- kun I have missed you so much!" Yuki blushed at the affection in her voice.  
  
"Misa-san, you look beautiful. Three years has not changed you either." Yuki replied. He turned around and saw Tohru in the door. "Honda-san," he said a little startled. "May I introduce you to Misa Souma."  
  
Tohru smiled at the beautiful stranger. "Pleased to meet you, I am Tohru Honda." Tohru replied.  
  
"I have heard of you from Kisa,, I am also happy to finally meet you." Misa said happily.  
  
"Are you on your way out Honda-san?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yes, I am on the way to the store to pick up a few things, but I will return quickly." Tohru answered. She said her good-byes and walked away, grateful to be by herself. "Why do I feel this way?" Tohru thought to herself. "It is not as if Yuki-kun and I are." and with that she stopped. Somewhere in her she knew that if she kept on that train of thought something could come out that she might not be willing to face yet. She put a smile on and hummed a song and walked down the road.  
  
"Kyou-san, Shigure-san!" Misa yelled as she walked in. "It is so good to see you all again!" They all exchanged greetings and Yuki gave her a tour of the house. "So Yuki-kun," she began, "Are Tohru-san and Kyou-san."  
  
"No." Yuki answered before she could finish. Misa saw the look on Yuki's face and decided not to finish her question. "Maybe it is just because Yuki-kun has never been to fond of Kyou-san and doesn't like to talk about him," she explained to herself. It was much easier thinking that way then trying to explain to herself what that expression really meant. For three years she had waited to be able to come home. Come home to Yuki. She didn't date in America, and all she thought about was him. She wasn't quite sure why she had been sent away, but she always figured it had something to do with Yuki. So now here she was, and she was not about to lose him after three years of waiting.  
  
"So Yuki-kun, will you take me out later and show me around? I feel like a tourist, I have not been home in so long." Misa asked, taking his arm.  
  
"I think Tohru had something planned for your arrival." Yuki explained.  
  
"Please Yuki. I have been on a plane for so long and I would really like to walk around for a while and visit the Souma House." She knew Yuki was too polite to refuse her. So off they went after Yuki told Shigure to explain to Tohru.  
  
"Damn mouse!" Kyou yelled after he left. "Doesn't he know how much planning Tohru has done for today?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure he does, but what is he going to do when a beautiful girl wants to go out?" Shigure answered. He understood Yuki was in a tight position, but he also knew Tohru would be hurt by all of her planning wasted. Just then Tohru walked through the door.  
  
"I'm back!" she called cheerfully. She walked in the kitchen to see an angry-faced Kyou and a smiling Shigure.  
  
"Welcome back!" sang Shigure. "Yuki asked me to give you his apologies, Misa-san wanted to go out for awhile since she had been stuck on an airplane and hasn't been home in three years."  
  
Tohru put on her brightest smile. "Of course, it is my fault for not realizing that to begin with! How nice it must be to be home after such a long time away!" She put the things away cheerfully. "I have some laundry to do and then I will make lunch." Tohru called out and then smiled at them again before making her exit. Alone with the laundry Tohru started to think. "Why don't I feel this way when Kagura-san is here with Kyou-kun?" Kagura was a frequent visitor to the house, and always involved chasing after Kyou, and Tohru always thought it was cute. Tohru loved Kyou, but it was the same love she had for her other friends. She secretly rooted for Kagura to one day win Kyou over. Tohru knew how deeply the girl cared for him. But Yuki was different. She had a crush on him in the beginning of the year, but that was before she knew him. Once she got to know him.and Yuki has always had admirers, but they were never a threat to their relationship. Yuki had always been hers. She realized just how much she cared for Yuki, and gasped a little. She had taken fro granted that she was really the only female in his life, and now things were different. "Yuki-kun," Tohru said sadly. She knew she could never tell him the truth. She couldn't ruin things between them. She valued his friendship, and if she couldn't have his love, at least then she could always be his friend.  
  
That's it for this chapter!! Hope everyone is liking it so far! 


	4. Yellow Ribbons

I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would be very happy and planning the SECOND SEASON!!!!  
  
Hi everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.I know it can be on the melodramatic side, but I am a romantic at heart so.thanks to Sakura for the reviews! It really inspired me to start this next part!  
  
Tohru finished up her chores, then started on dinner. Kyou was standing in the doorway watching her. She was going through all the motions but yet she seemed somehow different. He hoped she wasn't getting sick again. He always got so nervous when she fell ill. "Yo, are you feeling ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai!" she answered and gave him her brightest smile. She may know now what she felt for Yuki, but she had no intention of telling him or anyone else about it. They had given her so much, all of them, and she was not about to let it get ruined. "Dinner will be ready soon," she told him, "Kyo-kun how was your day?"  
  
"Tooohhhhhrrruuu-kuuunn!" rang a high-pitched voice. Tohru smiled, she knew that could only be one person.  
  
"Hai Momiji!" she waited for the rabbit to come running in. It only took him a second to find her. She was happy to see him, he always had so much energy and you couldn't help but love Momiji. If anyone could take her mind off of all of this craziness it was he.  
  
"So I just saw Yuki-kun and Misa-san at the Main House. She looked very happy to be home. I would have stopped to say hi but they looked like they were having a serious conversation." Momiji told Kyou and Tohru.  
  
"Well after being apart for so long I am sure they would have a lot to say," offered Tohru with a smile. "I am sure Misa-san would have loved to have seen you Momiji!" she told the blond haired boy. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked him.  
  
"Hai! I am going to go call Hatori-san and let him know!" Off he ran to use the phone. Tohru went back to preparing the meal. She wondered if Yuki would be home in time for dinner. She knew he was not particularly fond of going to the Main House. From the outside you would never know anything was upsetting Tohru. Since her mother died, she was very good at hiding her true emotions. She had always been able to sweep them under a rug, even fooling herself. She was counting on that ability now to just get through tonight.  
  
Dinner went by, without Yuki and Misa. When it was acceptable to excuse herself Tohru said goodnight to Kyou, Shigure and Momiji, who was spending the night. "Tohru-kun can I sleep with you?" Momiji asked innocently.  
  
"MOMIJI!" Kyou stood up and Tohru laughed.  
  
As Tohru was going up the stairs she heard Momiji's wail, "Wah! Kyo-kun hit me!" and she smiled to herself again. They really were wonderful people and she loved them all. She went into her room and found the box she had been thinking about all night. She took out yellow ribbons, given to her for White Day by Yuki. She sat in her bed, holding the ribbon. It was never her intention to fall in love with Yuki.  
  
"When did it even happen?" she thought to herself. "When did I fall in love, and why did it have to change?" She fell asleep, holding the ribbons, with those questions in her head. She didn't even notice Kyou standing by the door, watching her.  
  
Yuki came in about an hour later after walking Misa home. He was upset to have left like that, like he didn't care at all about all the preparing Tohru had done for the day. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. Shigure was still awake when he came in. "Finally home huh?" Shigure asked with a wink. "So.what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing like what you are thinking pervert!" Yuki answered. "Where is Tohru?"  
  
"Off to bed a while ago," said Momiji bouncing in the room. "How is Misa? I saw you talking to her at the house."  
  
"She is fine. You should go see her tomorrow. She asked about you." Yuki told Momiji.  
  
Yuki excused himself and started up to his room. Kyou was at the top of the stairs. "Damn mouse. She didn't care you were gone." Kyou said. "She didn't seem to mind at all." Yuki stared at him for a while, about to punch him, but then he realized Kyou would have never said anything if she really didn't care. Kyou must have seen something that no one noticed, something to make him upset at the person who hurt Tohru. In this case it was him. Kyou just turned around and walked away, leaving Yuki at the top of the stairs.  
  
He went towards Tohru's room, and noticed the door slightly open. He peeked his head in to see if she was really sleeping and he saw her lying on her bed. He went to her bedside and sat down. It had been a long time since he felt this for anyone. Since Misa in fact, as his feelings for Tohru were larger then what he had felt for Misa. He did love Misa at one point, but it was a love built from starvation. He was such an isolated child and she was the first person to really notice him. He needed her more then anything else. Akito noticed, and Yuki knew it was only a matter of time before some accident happened to Misa. He could not be the cause of such a thing to happen. So when the idea of her studying overseas came he helped convince her to go. But Tohru, his love for Tohru was different. She was pure and good. He was too afraid of what Akito would do if he told her of his feelings. He had seen what happened to everyone else. Akito did not deal well with these things. How do you voluntarily put someone you love into danger? Half a dozen times he wanted to pack her bags up and move her to somewhere else away from them, just to protect her from Akito. He was too selfish though. As much as he couldn't put her in a position of harm, he could not move her out of one either. He gently brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Gomen Honda-san. I wanted to be here with you. One day I will make it up to you." He started to stand up and saw something in her hand. It was the yellow ribbon he had given her. "Why would Honda-san be holding the ribbon?" he asked himself. "Could she.?" he asked softly and she stirred a little. Yuki walked quietly out so he didn't disturb her, his own questions in his head. He didn't notice Momiji right behind him. Momiji was smiling since he had seen the whole thing in Tohru's room. Momiji thought the Prince and the Princess was the obvious couple, he just hoped that they weren't stupid enough to waste this shot.  
  
That's it for this chapter!! I hope you are liking it!! Please let me know what you think. I know the ribbon thing may have been pretty melodramatic, but to me it seems like Tohru would do something like that. Kind of like her walking around with the picture of her Mother, and it comforts her. So the ribbons were something special that could symbolize Yuki for her. Ja ne! 


	5. Girls Day Out

Hi everyone! I would like to say thank you for getting this far with me! I also thank you C.B. for the review! When I get a review it makes me want to write the next chapter so much faster! Oh and of course I do not own any of the characters.but I am thinking you knew that ;)  
  
Tohru woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly into her room. "Ah, today will be a perfect day!" She quickly washed up and changed, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She heard Momiji's voice from the kitchen and smiled. He always had so much energy. "Ohayo!" she said cheerfully and noticed the full breakfast spread already lay out. Then she noticed Misa sitting at the table.  
  
"Ohayo Honda-san." Misa said smiling at her. "Please sit down and join us."  
  
"Misa brought breakfast for us today." Shigure explained. He could not read anything but cheerfulness in Tohru, as he expected. He had figured, and hoped, that Tohru would show some other emotion in this. It had always been his firm belief that she loved him, even if she wasn't ready to admit that herself. And as for Yuki, anyone with eyes could see how he felt for her. Even Misa had questioned him this morning, but he told her nothing. "I wonder if I can use this in a book." He thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you very much for breakfast Souma-san." Tohru said. Just then Yuki walked in. Tohru blushed slightly when she heard him greet everyone.  
  
"Yuki-kun, I thought we could go out today. I would like to see more of the town, there was so much we missed yesterday." Misa said to Yuki. Yuki glanced at Tohru, still wondering about the night before he replied.  
  
"I am sorry Misa-san but I have to help plan the Fall dance at school. It is coming up shortly and there is still a lot to get done." Yuki wanted to be able to spend some time with Tohru after also.  
  
"That is definitely important. I would not want to keep you from such things. How about you Tohru, can you show me the town today?" Tohru glanced up, surprised by the offer.  
  
"Hai! I would enjoy that!" Tohru answered. She was a little nervous about spending time with Misa, but she could not turn down the offer.  
  
"Honda-san, do you think I can have a minute or two before you two head out so I can ask you for some help with the dance preparations? I am not really prepared and having some ideas to bring would be helpful." Yuki asked Tohru.  
  
Momiji noticed Misa was about to speak up and he didn't want anything to prevent Yuki and Tohru talking alone so he spoke up. "Misa-san! I want to show you the garden. I also want to hear some stories about American schools! Do they have cute uniforms there too?" He kept bombarding her with questions, and she could not refuse him so the pair went out to go see the garden, Momiji's voice heard after the pair was out the door.  
  
"Good job, little rabbit." Shigure thought. Tohru and Yuki finished their breakfast and he got a notepad. They walked into an empty room. Tohru watched Yuki start to write and she felt the surge of emotion that can only happen when someone realizes they are in love.  
  
"Thank you for taking Misa out today. I know how busy you are. It is very kind. But then Honda-san is always kind." Yuki smiled at her.  
  
"Yuki-kun thinks too highly of me. I am happy to get to know someone who is so important to you. If they are important to Yuki-kun, then they are important to me also." Tohru blushed at him.  
  
"Honda-san is also very important. You do know that right?" he asked her, getting a little closer to her. He mesmerized her. His violet eyes, and he was moving closer! She could hardly breathe, her face getting flushed.  
  
"H..Hai, if Yuki-kun says so then it is true. You are also very important to me." She blushed more now, her face getting even redder. He really was a prince. He slowly traced her hair. They heard feet coming down the stairs and Yuki backed up. He went back to writing. Kyou walked in the room rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Kyo-kun." Tohru said almost breathlessly. "What had just happened?" Tohru thought to herself. She was so very confused.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't getting sick? You looked flushed." Kyou pointed out.  
  
"Hai! I am fine, please don't worry!" Tohru answered. Shigure walked away unnoticed, aware of all that happened, and feeling very pleased. Tohru may normally hide her emotions but just then, before Kyou walked in, she was more readable then any book he wrote.  
  
Kyou walked to get breakfast and Momiji and Misa appeared. Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled softly. "I am going to be on my way now. Have a good time Misa- san and Honda-san." Yuki packed up and left.  
  
"KYO-KUN!!" came a yell that shook the house. Kyou jerked his head up and a look of fear come over his face. He started looking for a place to hide.  
  
"Tisk - tisk," Shigure said looking up from his paper, "Don't try and hide, she will break the house."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you are not the one she is trying to kill!" Kyou yelled as Kagura burst in.  
  
"Kyo-kun! I was hoping you were free today so." Kagura began.  
  
"I'm not." Kyou interrupted.  
  
"Of course you are Kyou. Don't be so rude," offered Shigure. "You never turn down a beautiful girl."  
  
Kyou got up and stormed angrily away with Kagura at his heels. Momiji looked at Shigure. "Did it work?" he curiously asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it helped. Good job distracting." The dog and the rabbit went back to what they were doing.  
  
Misa and Tohru stepped out to see the town. Both girls were quiet until Tohru politely asked about her time in America. Misa chattered on about it, and then turned to Tohru.  
  
"What is your relationship with Yuki? I am sorry for being so bold, but I am going to be honest with you. Yuki is very dear to me, and I need to know if I consider you a rival." Though Misa knew no matter what Tohru answered she was indeed a rival.  
  
"Yuki-kun and I are friends. The Souma clan have all been so very kind to me, and I am grateful for them." Tohru answered, her heart heavy. She thought back to that morning, but then decided that Yuki had meant nothing romantic. She did not feel she could compare to the beauty next to her.  
  
"Good. I plan on marrying Yuki. I have now for a very long time. I have patiently waited to come home so that he and I could continue where we left off. I just didn't want any interference for anyone."  
  
"I would never do anything like that to hurt Yuki-kun. It must have been very hard for you to be apart for so long." Tohru wanted to cry, but she held it in. If she could have nothing more then friendship, then that was fine. Yuki was too important to her for her to lose him in any way. If Misa was whom Yuki wanted then she would accept that. She never really thought Yuki shared her feelings.  
  
Misa smiled at her. "Then let's go shopping! I haven't been to any of the stores since I came home!" She felt relieved. She wasn't sure what Akito was talking about when he spoke of the girl who had won Yuki's heart. Honda Tohru was a timid little girl, and she would have no problem securing Yuki for herself. Akito had given her his blessing provided she could get Tohru to go away; he had even said he would suggest it to Yuki himself. Not that she felt she needed Akito's help. "I wonder what this girl did to make him so angry." She thought to herself.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter! Please let me know what you think! I love reviews, and it inspires me to write more!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Kyou's Decision

Hi again everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far; I am having a lot of fun writing it! Thanks to Tyouhkriu, Runic Knight, and C.B. for reviews. They really do help, so feel free to keep them coming! I do not own Fruits Basket. I don't even know Japanese (yet.I am working on it tho!)  
  
After her meeting with Misa, Tohru felt very down. After her mother had died she felt so empty and alone. That void was filled by her friends and also to the members of the Souma clan. Now, realizing her love for Yuki, and feeling the joy of love, and feeling the loss of it all at the same time was almost too much to bear. She went to her mother's grave and sat down.  
  
"Mother, what am I going to do?" she asked out loud. "I don't want to embarrass Yuki-kun, so I don't want to tell him how I feel. And now that Misa-san has come back, he can resume their relationship. I can not interfere in what will make him happy. His happiness is my happiness, but this is so very hard." She started to cry and she heard a soft voice behind her.  
  
"Oh Tohru-kun. You finally realized how you felt about the Prince." Tohru turned around with a start.  
  
"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! I..I didn't hear you there! Please forget what I said I was."  
  
"You were speaking from your heart," began Uo-chan, "But who is Misa?" Tohru filled her friends in on the last couple of days. Hanajima began unpacking the picnic her and Arisa had brought. After Tohru finished her story Arisa looked angry. "Who does this person think she is coming in here after 3 years and threatening you! I will find her now and show her."  
  
"Please Uo-chan, she also was speaking form her heart. I do not blame her for that." Tohru explained.  
  
"Tohru-kun, you are too sweet. Are you really going to sacrafice yours, and even the Prince's happiness out of a sense of obligation to someone you have never even met?" Hanajima asked.  
  
"I would never due anything to sacrafice Yuki-kun's happiness! Yuki-kun does not feel the same way about me that I do for him. I am just a plain." Tohru started to say.  
  
"Honda Tohru!" Arisa interrupted, "If you start to belittle yourself I will become angry with you! Do you really not know how many people love you? How many people would sacrafice themselves if it meant saving you? Do you not see how he looks at you? Countless girls have tried to get close to Souma-kun, do you know how many he has even smiled at? One, and that is you. I may not know the hearts of boys, but it does not take x-ray vision to see what is in his heart. You can choose to ignore this, feel that I am saying to much, that I am seeing wrong, but do not ever call yourself plain."  
  
"Arisa speaks the truth Tohru-kun. At the start of the year, I got very strange vibes from Souma-kun. But after being with you, all I receive are gentle waves. You can not be timid now. Tohru-kun has a rival, and you need to start acting like you have a rival. Either that or without a doubt you will lose. You must fight for him. Is that what you want?"  
  
"No, no it is not. I want to be happy with Yuki-kun. Talk with him, prepare meals for him. I want to continue all of this. But I do not know what I should do." Tohru answered honestly.  
  
"We can help you! Yuki-kun will be proposing to you in no time!" Arisa said confidently. Both girls looked at each other doubtfully. Neither one of them had experienced a romance, or a rival. Hanajima had an idea and motioned to Arisa to go so she could speak with her privately.  
  
"Tohru-kun, we must go. You go home, and you try to figure out what your feelings are and what you want to do. Not what we want you to do, but you. We will talk tomorrow." With that they packed up and left.  
  
Tohru got up a little confused, and head back home. When she got there Kyou was still being chased by Kagura, and Yuki was home from his meeting. "Yuki-kun! How was your meeting? Did you plan it out?"  
  
Yuki stood up and smiled at her. "Yes, it went very well. The dance will be in a week, and it is a masquerade theme."  
  
"Oh, that sounds exciting! Yuki-kun will do a great job in planning this! I am very happy!" Tohru beamed at him.  
  
"I was about to go to the garden, would you like to come with me?" Yuki asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I would love to!" she put down her bag and they went off.  
  
"How was your day with Misa-san? I hope it went well." He asked her.  
  
She looked at him and knew she could not tell him what Misa said. "Yes, it went very well. Misa-san is a great person."  
  
"Yes she is. I was close with her before, she was one of the first people to take the time to actually get to know me. She was the one who helped me realize my dream of being free form the Souma house. She had to go away before Akito did something to her." Tohru felt her heart drop. He really did love Misa. "It is because of her that I was able to get the strength to move here and go a co-ed school. Which brought me to you. So I should thank her for giving me the strength to find the person that makes me happy." Tohru looked up at him and they stood that way for awhile. She felt her heart lift, up so high. She looked at his face and smiled her smile, but not the usual one, but one that brightened her face as only one in love could do.  
  
Kyou and Kagura watched the two. "I always lose to the rat." Kyou said sadly, forgetting Kagura was there. "Damn him!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Kyo-kun." Kagura said softly.  
  
"Don't start. I don't need to hear it right now, nor do I need you trying to beat me up either. Why don't you even leave me alone?? How can someone like you understand what I feel like right now?" Kyou yelled at her.  
  
She looked up at him sadly with a tear rolling down her face. "I don't know huh?" she began softly. "I don't know what it is like to see the one I love most in the world fall in love with someone else in front of my eyes? I know more then you think I do. But since I loved that person so much I was willing to step aside to give him the freedom to pursue his heart. I watched, coming back again and again for more abuse, only to watch him smile softly at another. I still accepted this, since this is what my love so happy. When you love someone purely their happiness becomes yours. You really are a baka-neko." She got up and walked away leaving Kyo sitting there, her neko backpack still on the ground. He felt like a jerk, how could he be so thoughtless? He suddenly saw Kagura in a new light. He looked back at Tohru and Yuki engaged in conversation. Tohru looked so happy, and then in that moment he had clarity. Tohru had given him so much, accepted even the worst parts of him. It was time for him to pay her back and give her what she wanted.  
  
"Thank you Tohru. You will always be special, but I think Kagura was right." He said. He had a certain someone to find, and a certain date to plan. Kagura was about to find out what it was like to be chased.  
  
That's it for this chapter!! Please again let me know what you think!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Akito's Ultimatum

Hello everyone! First and foremost I do not own fruits basket. I own a coffee pot and a 2.5lb bag of coffee, but that's about it.  
  
Tohru and Yuki finished up in the garden and he told her all about the upcoming dance. It sounded wonderful, and she could not wait to go. "Honda-san would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked her.  
  
She beamed at him. "Yes! I would love to go to the dance with Yuki- kun!" she felt like she was floating on air. They walked back to the house together, neither one saying anything, both slightly embarrassed about their budding relationship. Both had insecurities that ran deep, so they were taking it slow. Tohru was even more excited now about being Yuki's date at such an important event. Yuki dropped her off in front of the house and explained to her he had a few errands to do and would be back before dinner.  
  
Kyou was sitting in the kitchen when she walked in. "Tohru-kun can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyou asked her.  
  
"Yes Kyo-kun, of course," she answered and followed him to the roof. Kyou had seemed different somehow when he spoke and she hoped there was nothing wrong.  
  
When they reached the roof and sat down it took a minute for Kyou to begin talking. "Tohru-kun, I am a fool," she started to interject when Kyo cut her off to finish, "I have been unnecessarily mean to Kagura, and I need to know how to make it up to her. I really don't know much about what girls like so I was wondering if you could help me with this."  
  
Tohru smiled at Kyou. It seemed she wasn't the only one to realize her hearts wish. She was glad Kyou finally realized it since she had known all along. She thought back to Uo-chan's words when she said, "You finally realized how you felt about the Prince" and she started to laugh.  
  
Kyou immediately got angry. "You think this is funny!" he yelled, cat ears popping up.  
  
"No, but I was just reminded of something earlier. I am sorry if you thought I was laughing at you!" she apologized quickly. "Kagura-san, well Kagura-san would be happy with just Kyou. Maybe take her out, but just being with you makes her happy." Her eyes had a dreamy expression. "To love someone, and to be able to stand near them, listen to them, that is all it takes to be happy." Kyou had a feeling she was not just talking about Kagura anymore. Part of him wanted to be hurt, but another part was happy to see a different Tohru. "I know!' she yelled quickly, dreamy expression lost, "Ask her to the dance with you!"  
  
Kyou pondered this for a second. "Yes! That's what I will do. But I am a little nervous on how she will behave." Kyou answered. "You know how Kagura gets. I can accept that part of her now. She has not only amazing physical strength but also amazing personal strength." Tohru had a feeling she didn't know the whole story behind Kyou's sudden interest in Kagura, but she thought that they were a perfect match.as long as Kagura kept her emotions under control. But maybe, Kyou finally accepting her would help that situation out. He thanked Tohru and he went to go see Kagura.  
  
"Good luck Kyo-kun!" she whispered after he left.  
  
Misa was pacing around Akito's room. "How is it going? Is she leaving yet?" Akito asked Misa.  
  
"No, Akito-san but I am not really concerned about her. She doesn't seem to be much of an opponent." Misa answered.  
  
"Do not underestimate that girl. That would be your worst mistake. I have seen her power and it is not weak. And the hold she has over them defies even me. Tell me what you plan on doing."  
  
"Well, Yuki is planning a very important school dance, and I am sure next time I see him he will ask me to go with him. There is no way he could say no." Misa said.  
  
"I see. Well that is fine for now, but you need to do something sooner then that. I want Honda Tohru to suffer. I want her gone, and gone for good. I will not settle for less. And if it doesn't happen, I will be very angry." With that he turned his back to her, a sure sign she was dismissed. "Please tell Hatori to come in."  
  
She left the room and went to find Hatori. Momiji watched her walk away looking confused. "Why would Misa-san be seeing Akito?" he wondered to himself. He went to look for Haru. "Maybe between the two of us, we could find out what is going on here." He thought.  
  
Hatori received his summons from Misa and walked into Akito's room. "Yes Akito?" he asked.  
  
"I want to see Yuki and I want to see him now. Go out and find him and bring him to me."  
  
Hatori left the room and went to fetch Yuki. He didn't know what Akito wanted with him but he was sure it was probably trouble. He just hoped it wouldn't be trouble for Tohru also. It had not gone unnoticed by him the meetings between Akito and Misa. He found Yuki walking down the road looking very happy and it broke his heart to have to pick him up. But he knew, in the end, it would only be worse for Yuki if he didn't. They rode in silence to the house. Yuki had a fearful look on his face, and Hatori couldn't blame him. He brought Yuki to Akito's room and left.  
  
"Yes Akito?" Yuki asked fearfully.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is there anything new going on?" he asked innocently. Yuki filled him in on the dance. Akito smiled. "A dance, that's great. You can bring Misa, I am sure she would like to go."  
  
"I am afraid I can't." said Yuki. "I have already asked Honda-san to go with me. But someone else can take her I am sure."  
  
Akito laughed. "You can't? YOU CAN'T??" he slapped the boy in the face and knocked him over. "You will take Misa, not Haru, not Momiji, but Yuki. Do you understand?"  
  
Yuki stood up. "I am not. I am taking Honda-san. I am tired Akito. I am tired of being afraid; I am tired of being alone. I don't have to anymore. I don't have to live in such a way that I am alone, and scared. So no, I am not taking Misa. I am taking Honda-san."  
  
"This is her power," he thought to himself, "That may be but this is my power." Then he faced Yuki, all amusement gone off of his face. "Yuki, this is the last time I explain this to you. You will take Misa, if you don't something may happen to Tohru-kun. You know I can do this. And I don't mean something small. Something will happen to Tohru that I can promise you. So if you are so selfish to put her in harms way instead of just taking someone else to the dance, well then what kind of person are you? Do we understand each other?"  
  
Yuki looked up at him with hatred. He knew he had no choice. In the end, he always had no choice. "Yes Akito we do. I will ask Misa-san to join me."  
  
"Good, now leave." Yuki walked out of the room and was lost in his own thought. He almost bumped into Haru.  
  
"Oy Yuki-kun. What are you doing here?" Haru asked him. Yuki was never one to open up in front of people but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't talk to Shigure or anyone else for that matter, for fear it would reach Akito. But Haru, well he knew he could trust him. So Yuki walked back to Haru's room explaining on the way. Haru looked at his friend sadly. "Yuki-kun I do not think Akito is bluffing." Haru told his friend.  
  
"How am I going to tell her Haru? I can't tell her Akito ordered me to. Then she would probably come here trying to talk to him, or she would view me as weak, and I could not stand that either." Yuki knew no matter what he told her, she would feel hurt and betrayed. Things were finally going well and now he was about to lose her.  
  
"Tell her something like she has been gone for a while and." Haru was confused. He himself didn't know what to do.  
  
"Tohru-kun will be hurt." Came a new voice. It was Momiji, and he came in and sadly sat down. "You really have no choice Yuki-kun. Go easy on her though, I know you are hurt, but you know and understand that you are doing this out of love for her. She will know nothing about it, so she will just be confused and hurt."  
  
"How am I just supposed to hurt her purposely?" Yuki asked, mainly to himself.  
  
"Just keep it simple with no long story. Tell her something like you forgot about the prior obligation to Misa, and you have to take her because of it. Also though, make sure you tell her you wanted to take her, and that you didn't mean to break your date. Offer to take her somewhere else." Haru offered. Momiji nodded his approval. Yuki stood up, thanked his friends, and started home to tell Tohru. He hated to do this, but knew in order to protect her he had to.  
  
Tohru was happily chatting with Arisa and Hanajima about the dance.  
  
"See, we told you!" said Arisa happily.  
  
"We thought of a perfect place to get a dress for you." Hanajima said.  
  
Tohru perked up. "Where?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you tell us Souma-kun had an older brother who made clothing for special occasions?" asked Arisa.  
  
"Uo-chan, you don't mean Ayame's do you? That's a great idea! Ayame- san and Mine-san are perfect for helping me pick the right dress!" Tohru agreed.  
  
"We will go there tomorrow and see what we can find there." Hanajima said. Just then Yuki walked in and he looked visibly upset. Tohru's friends stood up to leave. Tohru walked them out, none of them bringing up Yuki's forlorn look. They made plans to meet tomorrow, and they were off.  
  
When Tohru walked in Yuki was just standing there. He wouldn't look at her and before she could ask, Yuki gave her the speech Haru suggested. After he was done, he glanced up to see Tohru smiling.  
  
"It's ok Yuki-kun. I understand that you had a prior obligation. I am happy that Yuki-kun thought of me, even for a minute. " She said. Inside she was dying, but she could tell by the look on his face that something had happened. She didn't think he was the type that would just forget and she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She was still hurt though, and that pain was cutting her like a knife.  
  
"Honda-san, I think of you more then just for a minute! I am so very sorry, but I promise we will do something else." Just then Shigure walked in. He felt something was amiss, but wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Welcome back Shigure-san!" said Tohru. "I have some things to do, and I have to go to the grocery store." Tohru was trying to excuse herself. She just wanted to be alone. She was starting to get a little tired of always being the one who understood everything. She was starting to feel like a doormat. Love, being the powerful emotion that it was, always came with a price. Jealousy, anger over simple things, which was part of the price. Good can never come without bad.  
  
"Can I come with you to help?" Yuki asked softly.  
  
"No, I can handle it fine, but thank you for offering." With that she walked out leaving a hurt Yuki and a very confused Shigure.  
  
"What happened Yuki? Why do you and Tohru both seem upset? Lover's quarrel?" he said half jokingly.  
  
"Shut up Shigure. Why can't anyone in this family stay out of my damn life!" and he stormed off to his room.  
  
Shigure stared at the spot Yuki was standing before. Hatori had told him about the Misa visits to Akito, and also about Akito wanting to see Yuki today. He figured this had something to do with Akito, but what could he be up to now? "Will Akito win again in the end?" thought Shigure. He knew it would be a difficult road for the two of them if they ever did get together. "Before it can get difficult they have to at least reach a road." Shigure said with a sigh.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! I know I ended it kinda badly, but there has to be conflict somewhere! We knew Akito was involved and that is never good!! Please let me know what you think! I would have never gotten this far so fast if it was not for the reviews!!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	8. Woman's Romanace

I do not own Fruits basket. I am reaching the points of confrontations, and Tohru may go a bit out of character. I know she is always smiling and always puts everyone first, but sometimes you have to stand up for something, and what is more important to stand up for then love!! Thanks to everyone for the reviews I have gotten! Friend of Shippou - aye, a tad bit angsty, and I am sure I will end up going back to that ( and thanks also to CB and TYouhkriu for an earlier review! It is great to know ppl are reading my little story! Please let me know if you like it or not since that is what inspires me to update so fast!  
  
Kyou was running all around town trying to find Kagura. She wasn't at home, nor was she at any of her favorite stores. He only had one place left. He went to the place they used to play together as kids. He saw her sitting there, and for a minute he just watched her. He didn't understand why he had never seen, really seen who she was. Maybe he just took her for granted and assumed she was always going to be there, chasing after him, and so he overlooked the importance of it. He walked up behind her without making a sound.  
  
"You forgot this." He said and dropped the neko backpack in her lap.  
  
She looked up at him wide-eyed. "Kyo-kun." she began. He put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Wait a second. I know I sometimes come across to harshly, and I am stubborn. It is hard for me to say when I am wrong, but I am sorry for earlier. I should have never said what I said to you." Kyo told her. "Yuki is planning a dance and I would like for you to go with me."  
  
She smiled happily at him. "Kyo-kun, I would be happy to go with you." She wanted to ask what his sudden change in heart was, but honestly she didn't care. Kyou was approaching her, and seeking her out, and to her that was a miracle in itself.  
  
Tohru left to do her errands with a sad heart. She was so excited earlier and now, well now she was heartbroken. She knew there had to be something behind it, but she was reaching a point where she was tired of being the one left out because of some unknown circumstance. How many times would she get closer to Yuki then have someone else pull him away? She knew if she wanted she could take the hurt and force it inside, smile for everyone just as she always did, but did they ever realize that sometimes that smile hurt more? She would clear her head then try to talk to Yuki. Maybe they could talk together and she could know how he felt. She thought she had felt them grow closer the last few days, now she needed to know if she was right. She thought of Uo-chan and Hana-chan and knew that's what they would tell her to do.  
  
She got home and started to prepare dinner. Shigure saw her come in, but after the incident with Yuki he decided not to press Tohru. He knew he would find out in due time, they all lived in the same house. It was hard to keep secrets. Yuki heard the sounds of someone in the kitchen and went out to see if it was Tohru.  
  
"Tohru-kun, I am really sorry if I hurt you. Please understand that I would never want to make you sad. Once this is over, then my obligation will be over." He looked at her, his violet eyes full of sadness.  
  
She wasn't sure how to respond. One half of her wanted to smile and tell him it was fine and of course she understood. The other half wanted to yell and cry and make him feel as bad as she did. She wanted to talk to him, tell him how she felt for him, but it had seemed so much easier when she was out and she was just thinking about it. Now though, her throat was clogged and she was scared to talk. She wished she could be honest like Kagura, or Uo-chan. But she was Tohru. So she did what she always did and smiled for him. "It's ok Yuki-kun. I understand." Yuki saw the smile, but after seeing her real smile for him, he knew this one was forced.  
  
"Please tell me you are still going to go to the dance. I would really like for you to be there." Yuki pleaded.  
  
"Hai, I am sure to be there. I would not want to miss such an important event that Yuki-kun put together." Tohru smiled again. She went back to making dinner, and even though she smiled at him, Yuki felt the wall that was put up. He was about to say something when Kyou and Kagura walked in. "Kyo-kun, Kagura-san!" she yelled happily.  
  
"Tohru-kun! Kyo-kun asked me to the dance!" Kagura told Tohru excitedly. Tohru beamed at the girl. She was really happy for Kagura, if anyone deserved this it was her. "Are you going to?" she asked Tohru. Yuki winced at the direction the conversation was going in.  
  
Kyou turned to Yuki. "Yuki is going to take Tohru right?" Shigure walked in the room then. He was listening to the conversation and he was very interested at where this all was going. Kyou looked to Tohru, who had suddenly turned red.  
  
"No, I am afraid I can't. I am taking Misa with me." Kagura looked to Tohru to see how she was going to handle this news, but Tohru just went back to dinner.  
  
"What? Why are you taking her? Are you an idiot?" Kyou was yelling at Yuki. Shigure saw how uncomfortable Tohru was becoming so he pushed the boys into another room, not only so their fight could be away from Tohru, but also so Kagura could talk to her.  
  
"Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun is taking Misa? We thought he would ask you. I am sorry, maybe I can talk to Yuki-kun for you and." Kagura began.  
  
"No, Kagura-san, though I appreciate the offer, I can not have you speaking to Yuki on my behalf. If Misa is the one he wants to take then that is fine." Tohru answered.  
  
Kagura knew though that Yuki didn't want to take Misa at all. She knew he loved Tohru with all of his heart, and hoped things could be resolved soon. "Well, if I can do anything to help you please let me know." Kagura said.  
  
"Stay out of this baka neko," said Yuki angrily, "What do you know about any of this. You don't know my position."  
  
"No, I don't know what the hell anyone could have done for this to happen but I can tell you this. I have backed away from her because I saw for myself how happy she was when she looked at you. I saw a different Tohru, and it was for you. If you think I am going to let you waste it, and break it for what someone else wants you to do, then you are wrong. If you hurt her, I will never forgive you. And you call me baka." Kyou left the room, leaving Yuki and Shigure staring at him in wonder.  
  
The next morning Tohru woke up early. She was meeting Uo-chan and Hana- chan to go to Ayame's. She really didn't want to go, but she knew she was going to need a dress anyways. They all met up and went to the store, and Tohru explained the new dance arrangement on the way. They were less then pleased.  
  
"Did he just forget he asked her? How does one forget that?" Arisa yelled. She was clearly angry with Yuki for these changes in plans.  
  
Hanajima was quieter about it. "There must be something he is not saying." She said softly. They heard a booming voice in front of them.  
  
"Tohru-kun!! At last you have come to me, master of all things that are beauty! I will make you a vision in innocence and lace! No man will be able to resist you!"  
  
Tohru smiled at the beautiful man in front of her. "Ayame-san!" she greeted him. Arisa and Hanajima had never met Ayame so this was quite a shock from what they were expecting. He was nothing at all like Yuki. Ayame greeted them both with his usual flourish.  
  
"Now you girls come back for Tohru in about 2 hours. We want this to be a surprise!" Ayame told them. Arisa was about to complain, but Hanajima agreed for the both of them and pulled Arisa away.  
  
"Tohru-kun, will you be going with Yuki to the dance?" Ayame asked hopefully. He knew how his brother felt towards Tohru, and he hoped Yuki had been brave enough to ask. He knew his brother feared rejection, and that brought a wave of guilt. He knew part of that fear was due to him.  
  
"Um, no. I am not going with Yuki-kun." Tohru said.  
  
Ayame looked surprised. "Didn't he ask you?"  
  
"Yes he did but." and she explained the whole story to him. She wasn't sure why she trusted him, but she just felt that she could. Ayame knew by the end of the story that this was Akito's doing.  
  
"So this is a woman's romance. Men and women are different. A woman's romance is soft and bittersweet. I will have the perfect dress for a romance such as this. Please Tohru-kun; do not give up on my brother. I know I do not know his heart as well as I should, but I have a feeling you will have your happy ending." He may not know his brother's heart, but he knew romance. "Yuki-kun is in love with this girl, that much I know. And when it comes to romance I KNOW EVERYTHING!!" he started to laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA!" while Tohru looks at him confused. Ayame called Mine over to him and asked him to get Tohru in the "special event" dress. Mine smiled and nodded and dragged Tohru away. When she came out, Arisa and Hanajima had returned. They stared at her mouth open.  
  
"Does it not look ok?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Great? No, it does not look great. It looks amazing!" Uo-chan laughed. It was a floor length pale blue shimmer dress. It fit her like it was made for her. She looked like a goddess.  
  
"Ok, ok, listen Tohru-kun. On the night of the dance, Mine and I will be over to make you up to go to this dance and meet your hearts wish. You will win my brother's heart for your own and together we will become closer to Yuki! How can he deny me after showing him this beautiful Tohru-kun! HA HA HA HA HA!" Ayame yelled.  
  
Arisa and Hanajima smiled. "He may be strange," Uo-chan said softly to Hanajima, "but he is nice." Tohru took the dress off and Ayame put it in a bag for her. The three girls went to finish their errands, Tohru feeling happier then she had in a long time.  
  
She looked to her two friends; "I will not lose!" she told them. With so many people on her side, she knew she could do anything. The dance was only a few days away but she felt confident.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	9. Yuki's Wedding?

I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish I did however.then I would not have to wait until February to get the manga in English!  
  
The next few days went by swiftly. Yuki was barely home, having to work with the student council on the dance finalizations, Kyou was spending time with Kagura, trying to make up for years of abuse on his part, and Shigure was busy at work for another novel that he could torture his assistant with. Tohru was filling her days with school, her housework and her part time job. What little time she had to herself was spent with Uo-chan and Hana-chan making preparations for the dance night, since the three of them would be going together. Tohru knew Yuki had already asked Misa, and of course she had accepted, but with all of the pep talks her friends, and even other Souma members had been giving her it seemed like not all was lost. Each night, knowing Yuki would not be home in time for dinner, she made sure to make him a special plate with a note and leave it out for him. He was always appreciative the next morning, and it had almost seemed like nothing had even happened. Then it became the night of the dance.  
  
Yuki was wrestling with his tie, trying to get it just right. Kyou was grabbing his jacket and was about to walk out the door to go pick up Kagura. Kyou turned to Tohru, who was coming down the stairs holding a bag. "Tohru, why aren't you ready? You are coming right?"  
  
"Yes, I am just getting ready at Hana-chan's house since Hana-chan, Uo- chan and I are all going together." Kyou nodded his head, said his good- bys and left. She noticed Yuki wrestling with the tie, "Yuki-kun do you need help?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, thank you." He said. He was still upset over the fact that he was not taking Tohru. He couldn't help but imagine to himself waiting for Tohru instead of Misa. "As soon as this is over, I will tell you everything. I want you to know I did this for you, to protect you." He thought to himself. Tohru was so close to him while she was fixing his tie that he could smell her hair. He took his hand and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but kiss her cheek. His soft lips just barely touched her skin and he had to intake his breath at the sensations going through his body. She turned bright red, somehow barely managing to finish fixing his tie. "Tohru.I have to tell you." he was interrupted by the door.  
  
"Yuki! Are you ready?" Misa called out. Their moment gone, Tohru and Yuki stepped back from each other, both a little flustered. Misa came in, beautiful floor length gown, hoop skirt, hair piled up and mask in place. She did not fail to notice the heavy air in the room. She grabbed Yuki's hand protectively and glared at Tohru. "Akito was right to warn me, now to get her to not come to the dance." She thought to herself. "Yuki-kun have you heard? I have great news! My parents went to see Akito! Akito called them over to discuss our marriage after you graduate! I told you three years ago that even though I was leaving that they would never keep us apart!" Yuki was stunned. He wasn't sure of this was true or not but before he even had a chance to explain that was not going to happen, Misa leaned over and kissed him. Not on the cheek but full on the lips.  
  
"Let me be the first to congratulate you. Have a good time tonight!" and with that she left before Yuki could even reply.  
  
Yuki turned on Misa with anger in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? Why would you act in this way?" his eyes filled with tears. Tohru would never forgive him for this, he had no way to explain it to her.  
  
"Aren't you happy Yuki? I thought you would be." Misa said innocently. "Shall we go? Honda-san wasn't upset, she even congratulated us."  
  
"Misa-san no matter what Akito says, or your parents say, I will not marry you. I am sorry but it is not going to happen." He grabbed his coat and went to try to find Tohru. Misa stood in the doorway, suddenly ashamed of her behavior. She had hurt Yuki, and someone she never even gave the chance to get to know for a fantasy that she had been carrying around for 3 years. What did she know about Yuki now? What did he like and dislike? She knew none of that. She had fallen into Akito's trap, played his games, for an image of Yuki she had made up herself. She wasn't sure if she should just go home, but she wanted to help Yuki find Tohru, she wanted to set this right.  
  
Yuki ran to Hanajima's house and knocked on the door. "Hanajima-san!" he yelled. She opened the door wearing a short black dress. "Oh, Souma- kun. I thought you would be Tohru-kun. Where is she?" she asked. Arisa came down the stairs wearing a 2 piece skirt outfit. Yuki explained there had been a misunderstanding and she had ran off.  
  
Arisa got in his face. "What did you do to her!" she yelled ready to take him on. She could not forgive anyone who caused Tohru pain.  
  
Hanajima put her hand out signaling for Arisa to stop. "Let's listen to him and see what happened before we jump to conclusions." She said. Yuki explained his story to the girls, and after it was done they decided they would try to find her together. It started to downpour outside, but none of that seemed to matter.  
  
Tohru was walking alone, in the downpour, crying to herself. Not only did she know she lost Yuki, but she knew there was no way she could continue to live in the Souma house. Love complicates many things, and she knew she would be uncomfortable there. She had saved up enough money from her part time job to be able to afford a small apartment. She was trying to decide what to do with herself (she didn't want to go to Hana-chan's house, since she knew they would not go to the dance without her). She decided she would get a cup of tea to get out of the rain when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Lost little lady?" came a menacing voice. Tohru in all of her heartbreak forgot how dangerous it could be to walk alone in the city at night! The strange man backed her up against a wall, she could smell his putrid breath. He started grasping at her, and she was to scared to scream!  
  
"If only I wasn't so stupid to go rushing off by myself!" she thought. The man pulled a knife out and Tohru felt the bile rise up in her throat. She wouldn't have to worry about living anywhere else now, in another few minutes it seemed it would all be over. She thought of everything in her life that she held dear, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, Momiji- kun, everyone! Her mind was filled with thoughts of Yuki and she started to cry. "Gomen! Gomen!" she yelled out loud. Two seconds after she said that the man was pulled off her and thrown to the ground.  
  
"You want to play rough with girls? Were you looking for death tonight?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Ha..Hatsuharu-san!" yelled Tohru, looking at what was definitely "Black" Haru before she passed out.  
  
Tohru woke up inside the Souma house. Hatori was standing over her, making sure her eyes were coming into focus. She saw Haru leaning up against a wall looking out the window. "Haru-san, Hatori-san, thank you!" she said. She didn't ask what happened after she passed out knowing she may not want to know.  
  
"I am going to get you something warm to drink, I want you to stay here. Don't overexcite yourself, you went through quite a shock." Hatori told his patient.  
  
After Hatori left, Haru glared at her. "Why were you running around, alone, at night, and in the rain?" he asked her. "Why weren't you at the dance?"  
  
"I can't go back Haru-san. Yuki-kun, well Yuki-kun is going to marry Misa. It is ok, I am sure they will be happy."  
  
"Are you that stupid?" Haru cut her off. "Don't you know that the reason why he asked Misa to the dance was to protect you? Akito threatened Yuki, using you as bait, so he would take Misa. And you fell for it. Yuki loves you. There isn't anything I can do about it." His tone softened a bit. "There is something you can do though. You have a dance to go to, and a Prince to find."  
  
"How did you get me here Haru?" asked Tohru, sitting up. "You couldn't have carried me cause then.."  
  
"I did!" came another voice. It was Kagura, closely followed by Kyou. "Misa called all of us to fill us in on what was going on so we came to find you! I am going to go call Misa and let her know you are ok, and try to find Yuki."  
  
"Yuki is missing?" Tohru asked nervously. She thought he would be at the dance by now, and if he was out in the rain alone, it could make him sick or weak! She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him.  
  
"Gomen! I have ruined everyone's evening!" yelled Tohru feeling horrible for her selfishness.  
  
"Don't be an idiot." Kyou told her, "It's ok if you need us once in a while to you know. We can't be the only ones leaning on you."  
  
"Thanks everyone," she said crying softly.  
  
"Don't fear!" came a voice, "I am here to make all of the wishes of men and women's dreams come true!" came Ayame's voice.  
  
"Ayame-san!" cried Tohru. Kyou and Haru looked annoyed at Ayame's entrance.  
  
"Hai Tohru-kun, we need our little dumpling looking her best to make an entrance at the dance!" sang Ayame.  
  
Hatori walked into the room followed by Akito. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Akito saw Hatori in the hall and learned Tohru was there. He demanded Hatori take him to her, and no one could refuse Akito. Kyou, Haru, and Ayame stood by Tohru's side.  
  
"Get out all of you. Get away from her." Akito said softly. "Did you not hear me?" No one moved or answered. "GET OUT!" he yelled. They didn't know what they should do. They didn't want to leave Tohru with him, but they had no choice. Slowly they walked out, and knew the only way to possibly fix this was to find Yuki.  
  
That's the end for now.this story is almost done, and I am a little sad. I enjoy writing this fic, it is a lot of fun! It prolly only has one chapter left, but we will see.please let me know what you think, if I get positive reviews, I may try my hand at another one when this is compled! 


	10. Akito's Wrath

I do not own Fruits Basket! Hi everyone! I am not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. I may have to split it into two chapters to get everything out. Please read and review, it is always inspiring to get reviews, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy (  
  
Akito circled the girl on the bed. Tohru didn't know what to say or do. She was frightened, her encounters with Akito were never very good, and he seemed awfully angry this time. "Why don't you ever give up?" he asked her. "Why do you stay around our family and infect everyone like a virus. You know that's what you are right? Nothing but a virus. Do you think you could be happy forever playing house with Yuki? I gave you chances to leave, but you didn't take any of them. Baka girl." With that last line he spit on the ground right next to her.  
  
"Akito-san, I don't know what I did to upset you so much." Tohru began but was cut off by a slap in the face. She held her surprised scream, not wanting to worry the people she was sure were waiting outside. "Please Yuki, be safe." She thought.  
  
"You don't know? You don't know.how incredibly sweet. In the very short time you have been acquainted with us you have ruined everything I worked my entire life for. They have hope now. Hope that the curse will be broken. They think an idiot like you can save us." He slapped her over and over now, blood starting to fall from her swollen lips.  
  
"Akito-san," Tohru said with difficulty, "Why are you against the curse being broken? I don't think I can break it, I am not that great, but wouldn't it make you happy? Why would you want to live with the curse?"  
  
Akito threw her off the bed and kicked her before answering. "This curse gives me a purpose. I have a place to belong. I am a God here, so why would I want you to change that? I should be feared. If there were no curse where would I be? I would be nothing, like you." He continued the abuse of the girl. If she wouldn't walk away from them then Akito was going to make sure she was out permanently.  
  
Kagura ran around in the rain trying to find Yuki. There was no sign of him anywhere. She had spoken to Misa, who explained the whole thing to her. Misa felt terrible, and Kagura wanted to console the girl, since she also knew what it was like to lose your love. Now of course, with Kyou at her side, she had never been happier, but she understood Misa's position. The rain was getting heavier, and visibility was almost none. She ran to the school, decorations bright and music playing loudly. "Damn the masquerade theme!" swore Kagura. After a run through though, she determined Yuki was not there. She heard a voice behind her and she turned around quickly.  
  
"Ka..Kagura-san, I want to help too!" Momiji said breathlessly. She had never seen Momiji out of breath, and realized just how much Momiji cared for Tohru. In a lot of ways, she had probably replaced his mother. They made up their routes and went off trying to find Yuki.  
  
Yuki was running around with Hanajima and Arisa all over the town searching for Tohru. "Where can she be?" he asked the two girls. They didn't respond, and they also decided to go their own separate ways figuring the more ground they could cover the better.  
  
Hanajima was running down an alley when she heard a scream. "Hanajima- san!!" came a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Momiji-kun, have you seen Tohru?" Hanajima asked hopefully. The young boy looked soaked and tired. She wondered what he was doing out here.  
  
"Hai! Have you seen Yuki?" he asked.  
  
Hanajima breathed a sigh of relief. "Hai, we are meeting back up in ten minutes. Where is Tohru-kun?"  
  
Momiji shook his head nervously, "We don't have 10 more minutes! We need to find Yuki now!" Momiji was getting panicky, "I can explain on the way, but we have to get Yuki!" He grabbed her hand and off they ran, Hanajima explaining where Yuki was searching.  
  
Kagura had also bumped into Arisa, and just about the same conversation took place with them. Momiji, Kagura, Arisa, and Hanajima all met up and went to find Yuki. There was a frenzied pace, even though Arisa and Hanajima didn't know about the curse, or Akito, they understood Tohru was in trouble.  
  
Yuki was breathing heavily, slumped against a wall. His bronchi always acted up in bad weather, and he was really pushing himself tonight. He couldn't find Tohru anywhere, and all he wanted to do was explain to her how much she meant to him. Not Misa, no one else but Tohru. He cursed being a Souma. So many complications as if love wasn't complicated enough on its own. He heard a commotion and looked up to see Kagura running towards him with Momiji behind her. Hanajima and Arisa were also running. "Kagura, Momiji! Have you seen Tohru?"  
  
Kagura noticed how sick Yuki was starting to look. "Yuki I am going to carry you, we don't have a lot of time to waste. We need to get back to the main house quickly." Without waiting for a response she picked the boy up and they started running back to the house. Kagura explained as much as she could, with Momiji throwing in a few details. They reached the gates and Yuki demanded to be put down. He ran inside and was greeted by Haru. He was waiting with a towel, and brought Yuki to the door where Tohru's room was. Shigure, Kyou and Ayame were sitting on the floor, all with a sad look. Hatori came through carrying his bag.  
  
"Why are you all sitting there?" Yuki yelled. "Why aren't you doing anything?" he looked disgusted at them all, letting Tohru be alone with Akito.  
  
"Idiot! Don't you think we have? It won't work, the door won't move." Said Kyou. "I think it is waiting for you."  
  
Yuki looked at his rival. He had a feeling what he said was true. Yuki started to feel a power in the air like nothing he had ever felt before. Something was changing; he just hoped he wasn't too late. "I am going to get that door open, and Akito or no Akito, Tohru had better be ok." Yuki thought, "If I don't have her, then I have nothing to lose anyways."  
  
Tohru couldn't believe the pain that racked her body. It was so strong, filled with so much hate. Her vision was blurry, she could barely breath. She couldn't even understand what Akito was saying. She kept thinking of her mother, always cheerful, and always strong. She thought of Uo-chan and Hana-chan, both strong in their own ways. She thought of the Souma clan, all with their beauty and inner strength, and of course Yuki. She felt a calmness come over her when she thought of him. He had shown her so much, she could be happy knowing she was able to truly love him.  
  
Akito noticed the calm look on the girls face. He lifted her up and threw her against the wall. "Why don't you give up now!" He saw a tear fall from her eyes. "Yes, cry! Cry for me, beg me to stop!" he began slapping her again with renewed speed.  
  
"I am crying because I am happy. Even if I die here, now, I was blessed with all the people in my life, and I was able to love. That is a full life, and I am grateful. Akito-san, I feel so bad, having all that anger in your heart. Let it out, but after this let happiness replace the anger. Learn to love, it is so much better." She smiled painfully at him. His hand was raised in the air, and it stopped. He was confused about her words.  
  
"How can you smile at me now? How can you ask me to love, sacrificing yourself to me?" he asked softly. Just then there was a BANG as the door flew open. Yuki stood there, anger in his eyes, smoking gun in his hands.  
  
"Get away from her Akito, get far away so I can end you and end all this now." He glanced at the broken figure of Tohru and almost cried. But he had to finish this once and for all.  
  
That's it! It definitely has one more chapter left! Please, please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me!! And thanks to C.B., friend of shippou, and Trent01 for the great reviews! Really I would not have been able to write this without the reviews ( Ja-ne! 


	11. Confrontation

I do not own Fruits Baskets. I wish I did. Thanks to anyone who has read my little story, it really means a lot! Please review and let me know how you feel! Animelubber99 - no I did not get writers block, I just had a lot goin on with work at the time so I was unable to update.thanks though, it shows people actually pay attention.Yeah! C.B. - Yeah I know I made Yuki had a gun, but it was mainly just to show the amount of desperation. I figure Yuki had so much abuse from Akito, that this final meddling pushed him over the edge.  
  
Yuki stood in the doorway, the other Juunishi behind him. No one knew where he had run off to when he ran to get the gun but he came back quickly, pulled it out and shot the door. "Yuki!" yelled Haru, but the look he got from Yuki made him hold his tongue. Even Shigure who knew how to diffuse almost any situation kept quiet. The room inside was in shambles and Tohru was a bloody mess. Momiji started to run to her but Ayame held him back.  
  
Akito looked shocked at first and then smiled at Yuki. "Yuki put the gun down. You aren't going to shoot me over this piece of trash." As if to challenge Yuki he pulled Tohru by the hair and slapped her face again.  
  
Yuki defiantly raised the gun. "I won't shoot you?" With that question he raised the gun and fired. It grazed his shoulder, and more out of shock then anything Akito went down. Kagura screamed and ran to Kyou, Momiji hid in Haru, everyone else was just shocked. None of them knew where to put their loyalties. On one hand Akito was their master, but on the other he had gone to far. Tohru's heart was gold, she had taught them all something about themselves. They couldn't justify what was done to her.  
  
"Hatori, get to Honda-san and make sure she is ok." Yuki commanded. There was steel in his voice. Even Kyou was impressed by his calmness and ability to handle this situation. Even though he had clearly lost his mind, he still seemed under control.  
  
Tohru tried to stand up and found she couldn't. She could not believe all that was happening in front of her. There was so much pain in this room, and she couldn't help but feel that some of it was her fault. "Yuki- kun please," she whispered, "Please don't kill anyone. Please put the gun down." She couldn't walk but she crawled to Akito. She felt something in Akito right before Yuki shot the door down and she wasn't ready to give up yet. Even if in the end her life became forfeit, if she could repair all of this damage, or at least some of it, it was worth it. She kneeled in front of him and put her arms out. "Yuki-kun, don't do this ok?" she asked softly.  
  
Akito sat in amazement at the girl in front of him. "Why are you begging for my life? You wouldn't beg for your own life, but you are begging for mine when I was the one who almost took yours away?" He didn't understand the strength one could have when they were pure. He only knew anger and selfishness. Since the day he was born he was told the curse would make him sickly for his life, which would be cut short due to the curse. His childhood thrown away while the other juunishi were fine. They would live full lives, never knowing the pain he bore on their behalf. Now this girl, who he hated with all his soul for making them all so happy, was protecting him.  
  
"Honda-san, back away from him now. Let Hatori see you, just get away from Akito." Yuki pleaded. Yuki didn't understand how she could sit there protecting him. If it could just end now, he could stop living his life in fear. He could live with Tohru and be happy without the constant threat. Akito had dictated his entire life, his insecurities came from Akito. Thoughts filled his head and the gun went into the air again, trying to get a shot around Tohru.  
  
"Yuki, no!" Haru yelled seeing the guns position. He lunged for Yuki, but Yuki sidestepped him and the cow fell on his face. Momiji started to cry, worried about Tohru, and Yuki, and even Akito.  
  
Tohru remained in her position, not afraid anymore. She turned to Akito and smiled softly. "Remember, after this is done, make peace with yourself and your family. You don't have to live this way; you have so much in you. Use that power in you to love yourself and your family. Family is the most important thing in the end." She noticed Shigure trying to reach them, trying to get her out of the way of danger. She put her hand out to stop him. "No one else come near," she said worried about their safety.  
  
Akito looked at the girl who was the total opposite of him. He felt her power, her inner strength and love. "Tohru-kun I have misunderstood you this whole time," he said softly his strength leaving him. "Love and hatred. There is a fine line between the two. I have learned it takes more strength to love then to hate. Love is determination, hatred is insecurity. Love takes work while hatred is easily fed. Thank you for believing in me." He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close. A bright light radiated from the two and all of the juunishi fell to their knees. Even the ones not present were suddenly filled with warmth. Soon the room was filled with spirits of ancestors past, all smiling and radiating warmth. Momiji was the first to stand back up, walking over to where Tohru and Akito sat embracing. Tears were falling down his face, his heart filled with joy. Tohru looked to the boy and wiped his tears away. Akito let her go and she held her arms out. He fell into them softly, worried about her wounds, and to everyone's amazement he didn't transform into the usagi!  
  
A spirit, a young boy, walked over to them. "The curse has been broken. Arigato Honda Tohru."  
  
Yuki dropped the gun and stood up. "What do you mean?" he asked. They all looked surprised to hear this, but it had to be true! Momiji was still Momiji! Yuki was still shaken up by all that had happened, and could barely walk but he made his way over to the spirit.  
  
"For hundreds of years, the curse that has come over all of us had nothing to do with the cat as all had thought. The vengeful form the cat had was a punishment by the true vengeful spirit, who is known today as Akito. In order for the curse to be broken, the God of the Souma's would have to be taught the true strength of love. That, thanks to Honda-san has been accomplished." The spirit finished up his story and looked around the room. All the juunishi present, even Kyou were crying. Their years of loneliness were over now; they could all live happy, normal lives.  
  
"Hatori," said Akito," please see to Tohru-kun." Tohru was passed out in his arms with Momiji in his lap. All her strength had been used up, and she was barely breathing. Hatori started towards her when a pretty female spirit stopped him.  
  
"Please allow me." She said softly. She walked over to Tohru and lifted her into her arms. She kissed the top of her forehead and a light emanated from her. In a second all of Tohru's wounds were cleared away and she opened her eyes. The spirit put her down and turned to Yuki. "I am sure you can help with the rest of the healing." She said knowingly.  
  
Yuki took Tohru's arm and for the first time since he knew her he finally was about to do what he had dreamed. He pulled her to him and embraced her. She buried her head into his shoulder. "I love you Tohru."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He brought his head down to hers and kissed her softly. "This is home," she thought to herself, "This is where I belong." "I love you too, Yuki." She answered. She broke from the embrace and motioned him towards Akito who was sitting in the same spot. Yuki went to him and put his hand out to help him up. The two looked at each other for a while and embraced.  
  
Akito addressed everyone, "I am sorry for everything I have done. I hope in time you can all learn to forgive me my actions." He knew it would take time but he wanted to repair all the damage he had done throughout the years.  
  
Hours later everything was cleaned up. Yuki and Tohru were sitting with everyone, talking as if the night's events were all just a story. Hanajima and Arisa were with them now, and they still knew nothing of the former curse. There was a knock on the door and a beautiful blond woman came in. Momiji held his breath. "Excuse me," she said timidly, "I am looking for." she stopped speaking and tears started to fall. "Momiji!"  
  
The young boy looked up his eyes wide and tear filled. He couldn't believe after all this time she was finally here. He couldn't speak to her. He wasn't sure why she even wanted him.  
  
"Momiji, please don't hate me for what I did! I want to make it up; Hatori called me and restored my memories. I am so sorry Momiji!" She was crying outright now and the boy flew into her arms.  
  
"Momma! I am so happy!" Tohru's heart filled with joy, and tears fell down her face. If anyone deserved this, it was Momiji. He always believed one day he would be reunited with his family.  
  
Momiji's mother walked over to Tohru. "Thank you dear girl. We all owe you our lives." Tohru was amazed, even though she had broken the curse she didn't understand that she did anything out of the ordinary. All she had done was be herself. All night members of the juunishi had thanked her. Soon everyone was at the main house and Akito had decided it was time for a celebration. Since they had missed the dance, this was almost a replacement.  
  
Music was playing and Yuki was about to dance with Tohru when she spotted Misa walking in. She excused herself and ran over to the girl. "Thank you Misa, for telling them about it so they would look for us. You saved me."  
  
Misa was shocked at the girl's open forgiveness. She had manipulated, lied, done almost everything to secure Yuki for herself and Tohru was here smiling at her. "Thank you Tohru, and I am sorry for everything I did. I am not sure what came over me." The two girls talked and found they had more then Yuki in common. Yuki came over and asked Misa to dance, and Momiji asked Tohru. It had seemed like forever until Tohru and Yuki were finally able to dance.  
  
He took her in his arms and they began to dance. The dance floor cleared out for them, not that they noticed anybody else but each other. Yuki kissed Tohru's head, and he whispered in her ear, "You want to hear a story?"  
  
"Hai!" she whispered back.  
  
"Long, long ago.  
  
Kami-sama told all the animals, "I invite all of you to a party tomorrow."  
And on no account, be late. When the mischievous mouse heard that, he told a lie to his neighbor the cat. He told him the meeting was to take place the day after tomorrow. The next day, the mouse rode on the Ox's back and arrived in front of the meeting place. After that, the ox, the tiger and so forth had a fun time until morning.except for the cat who was fooled. A curse befell them and stayed that way for years until a beautiful princess taught them the lesson of love and friendship. And after that they all lived happily ever after. Especially the mouse and the princess."  
  
That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know if you did! If I get enough responses I may be inspired to write another!! I have a little idea in my head already!!! Arigato all for reading! And yes the last part was directly from the anime, but I figured I could use it for dramatic flare! Again (not to sound redundant but please please please, let me know what you thought about my story!!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


End file.
